Oh the Irony
by swimtothemusic12194
Summary: Scorpius and Rose hate each other... right? S/R fluff Kinda lame, but enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**A/N This story was written fairly quickly because I had to do an example of irony for my AP lit class. I obviously couldn't put anything scandalous in here, so it's super cheesy. Sorry!**

**PS, reviews are VERY welcome!**

It's safe to say that from the very moment they saw each other's face and heard each other's name being said by their respective father, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hated each other as much as one can hate another person.

Their feelings were confirmed that first year. That fateful year when everything is different, their lives were settling down onto the path that would lead to their future. Everything from each other's clothes to each other's smarts was hated by the other. They were the top of the class, never one quite in front of the other. Every day was a battle of wits till they had worn each other's nerves to the very last wire. Their friends were bothered by their little "games", and sick of all the discussions of "Did you see what Scorpius did to me?" and "Did you see how Weasel had her hand up before the professor even opened his mouth? What a know-it-all!" Their friends saw how alike they were and were surprised how their hatred never died out into friendship.

The years past and nothing changed. Both were on their respective house's Quidditch teams, Scorpius to Slytherin and Rose to Ravenclaw. Both became Prefects and absolutely dreaded the nights they were forced to patrol the corridors together. It seemed the competition and hatred was unending, much to the pleasure of their fathers and chagrin of everyone else.

It seemed no matter what, they were always trying to one up one another, be it in significant others, grades, Quidditch, house points earned, etc. It was a never ending cycle that was growing old for everyone around them.

In their final year at Hogwarts, to the surprise of no one, they received the ranks of Head Boy and Girl. Also to the surprise of no one, they didn't let up on their hatred for the other and kept at all the same little games. Nothing seemed to change, on the surface at least. Emotions were stirring in each, to the ignorance of the other. They repressed and over threw these strange feelings with the supposed "hatred" they held for each other that whole time.

After graduation, they went their separate ways. While they both ended up working for the Ministry, now under the run of the one and only Hermione Granger-Weasley, they rarely crossed paths – what with Scorpius in the Auror department and Rose in journalism. They all but forgot about each other, caught up in their lives and jobs. They rarely had time to even see their friends for a fun night out.

On one of the rare occasions that they were able to actually enjoy such a night, they both ended up at the same club, unbeknownst to the other. They were there to have a good time. If one asked them what happened that night, they wouldn't really be able to tell you too much. They both drank too much to think or act rationally. All they can recall is grabbing the person that they felt was the most attractive person in the place, which happened to be each other (though they didn't realize it) and dancing the night away.

Rose and Scorpius woke up the next morning both handcuffed to the same bed. Their shock at the discovery of the other was priceless to their friends who were waiting in the next room and who had secretly planned this whole thing from the start.

"What are you doing in a bed with me, Weasel?" Scorpius demanded.

"Oh, because I'm really supposed to know!" Rose replied bitingly.

"You know, you're really cute when you're mad. And would you kindly not speak so loudly! I'm right next to you with a massive hangover."

"And I care, why? And I know I'm freaking attractive. More than I can say for the other half of the room."

"You're really gonna go there, Rose? I hoped we might have moved on from that."

"Rose? Since when do you use my first name? It's too strange coming from you."

"But I can tell you enjoy it. Don't you, Rose? _Rose," _he whispered into her ear. "_Rose,_ how do we get out of these handcuffs."

"…"

"_Rose? _Are you ok?"

"Of course not," she replied, completely lost in his grey eyes. "I'm stuck to a bed, in shackles, with the one person who could make me lose my mind. I will never be ok, _Scorpius._"

He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry, I guess. I didn't know I made you lose your mind after we left school. I haven't really even seen you since graduation."

"But that's just it. You've made me lose my mind from the very beginning. I loathed you with all my being. And then in seventh year, feelings changed. But I couldn't let them, could I? That would go against my entire being, to fall in love with my arch nemesis. I repressed everything. I kept up the façade because I know you stilled hated me. And just having you chained to this bed with me, well it's making me come undone. I can barely take it."

"You…. you fell in love with me? You love me? You? You, Rose Weasley, _the brightest witch of HER age, _loved me?" Scorpius stated baffled.

"And why not? You, king of Sytherins, and the whole school. Why wouldn't you be the king of my heart, like the many other girls' hearts that you conquered? I just couldn't let you know! Because if you knew, then you'd know my one weakness in this world! And it's not LOVED, it's …."

"What was that?"

"….." Rose mumbled.

"_Rose. Please speak up. I need to know."_ Scorpius persuaded.

"It's _love!_ Ok? I LOVE you! As in right now, this very moment. The one person I swore to hate for all eternity is the one person who I can't hate! Which makes me hate you for having this power over me! Ugh!" Rose exclaimed passionately.

There was an outburst of cheering from the other side of the door, informing Scorpius and Rose that they weren't really alone.

"You know, when we get out of here, I'm going to kill of them," Rose grumbled.

"I don't know. If they hadn't done this, I wouldn't have found out the girl I'm in love with felt the same way," Scorpius told her, making her come completely undone.

They shared a kiss, to a much louder applause. When they finally ended it, they both glanced up to find their friends in the doorway with cameras and excited faces.

"You knew this would happen?" Rose demanded of her best friend, Alice Longbottom.

"No, dearest Rosie. We just hoped, but we were prepared for the worst," the sweet girl replied.

"When I get out of here, you guys are going to so get it!"

"But you love us!"

"_Rose. _I _love _you. Let's just have this moment. Let's be grateful to them," Scorpius whispered.

"I will be grateful, someday. Right now, this is very uncomfortable," Rose whined, making Scorpius smile adoringly.

"_Someday?_" he asked.

Her focus was only on him now, "_Yes. Our __**someday.**_"


	2. Their Someday

**Their SOMEDAY**

"You know, just because I'm letting this happen, and I approve of your son, I still hate your guts," a rather grumpy, mournful Ron Weasley told to a subdued Draco Malfoy.

"Ditto, Weasel," he replied, making Hermione Granger-Weasley and Astoria Malfoy roll their eyes at each other and mouth "Boys."

"I do."

"I do."

"I know pronounce you bonded for life," cried the minister as Rose and Scorpius kissed, making them an even more permanent fixture in each other's lives.

"I can't believe this happened! I was so certain I took every precaution to prevent it. Ah well," grumbled Ron.

"I can say the same. I thought he'd be smarter than that. Seems that there is no getting smarter than getting marries to THE Rose Weasley, well now Malfoy," stated Draco.

Ron looked at him suspiciously. "Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought. If you're capable of complimenting my baby girl, you can't be evil," Ron said.

"Maybe. But I still don't like you all that much Weasel."

"At least we can agree on something," Ron replied as the two men stood there watching their children, their pride and joy captured in each other's embrace, dancing their first dance as husband and wife.


End file.
